The Real Jack
by redh
Summary: Jack got hurt during a raid. Now Bill is watching over him and learn some things about Jack during the years. Bootstrap Returns universeish


A/N: This takes place in the Bootstrap Returns universe. Please R&R

Enjoy

The Real Jack

They had just finished a raid that ended both good and bad. The Black Pearl had won. The put all of the people in lifeboats and sent them off as they burned the ship, but before they did that there was a fight. There were military men on the ship with the passengers. There were a few killed from the military but the Pearl's crew was fine, except for the captain. He was stabbed by the opposing captain before a cannonball went through the main mast of the other ship. Jack saw the captains let down guard so he pushed him overboard. Jack used the last of his strength to yell out to the crew.

"Get them in lifeboats and burn her down!"

The crew didn't worry about this, but Bill noticed something wrong with the captain's voice. He made sure all was well, before going up to the helm where Jack was.

"Are you alright Captain?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Father is everything alright?" Will came up with Elizabeth.

"Jack?" Bill tried again

Jack was leaning heavily against the wheel with his breathing very shallow. He managed to get out an "I'm fine," before he started to fall backwards.

Will was close enough to Jack that he was able to catch him before he hit the ground. "Let's get him to his room."

Once Jack was in his bed, Bill pulled off his shirt to see how bad it was. From what he could tell the sword missed all off Jack's vital organs and didn't go all the way through. All he needed to do was stitch it up.

_3 days later_

A fever had set in yesterday and it wasn't getting any better. Jack would wake up say things that were not understandable, kick his legs and flay his arms at anyone who would try to help him. Sometimes whoever was in the room with him, which was usually Bill, could get a few words Jack said. Nothing much though.

"Get Away"

"Stop"

"Leave me alone"

"Catch horizon"

"Sorry mate"

Things like that, but nothing that really meant anything.

It was late at night when Will and Elizabeth came in to see how Jack was doing.

"How is he?" Will asked

"He's been asleep for the past few hours. He should be fine in a few days." Bill replied.

"He looks so sick. I've never seen Jack like this. In the 7 months we've been on this ship, not to mention the 2 years of knowing him, I've never seen him look this." Will said studying Jack's still form.

Elizabeth said, "He looks so vulnerable, so…human." She finished

Bill chuckled at this. "You know for how much you 2 get annoyed with Jack, you seem to have him on this high pedestal. You talk as if he's immortal, when really he's tricked you just like he's tricked everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…Jack is 27, he's the greatest pirate known not because he's a great fighter, but because he's makes people believe he is. He made a reputation for himself and made sure that nobody thought he was below that. Anybody who does believe that and meats Jack will know the truth. He can talk anybody under the table. I even think him untouchable at times. You best not let him hear this because he will never let you live it down." Bill paused before starting again. "This isn't the first time I've seen him like this and it won't be the last."

"He must have been so young when he got all the other scars. Were you there then?"

"For some of them"

There was a silence for a few minutes until Jack started to move. It was simple movement, nothing to bad.

"Jack" Bill tried "Jack can you hear me.

"I must have hit my head pretty hard this time. I feel worse than hell."

"Jack can you remember anything?"

"I remember falling. I remember you behind me. I remember telling you not to do anything stupid, but ya did. Now look where its gotten you. Dead."

"What's he talking about?" Elizabeth asked Will

"The mutiny, I don't think he remembers what happened with the raid." They both then resumed listening to Jack and Bill.

"I'm not dead Jack."

"You've said that before when I had a little too much to drink. I used to believe ya, now I don't think I can. Your not Bill, your some drunken demon of my imagination and I'm not gonna listen to you any more. You know why?"

"Why Jack?"

"Because its not gonna last much longer. I'm gonna be seein the real William real soon. He's waitin for me in the light."

"Jack no. Don't think that. It really is me."

"I won't believe you anymore."

"Jack if you ever cared for me you will believe me this one last time. I will be here when you wake up. I am not in the light. Come on, lad, wake up."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you have a ship to run. You have to make up for 10 years lost time."

Jack looked Bill straight in the eyes before he closed them and fell back asleep.

"I'm so sorry"

"For what?" Will asked

Bill jumped, he forgot they were there.

"I wasn't there for him…for not helping him through these other scars. Some people don't wake up till there ready to walk again, some just scream, some are like Jack, they show a part of them they wouldn't normally show."

_Next Day_

Bill fell asleep in his chair with his head on the end of Jack's bed. When he looked up at Jack he saw Jack staring at him.

"You're still here. You didn't leave all night did you? You were here when I woke up. That was hours ago."

"I guess your feelin better then."

"I don't feel very sick. I hurt, but I don't feel sick."

"Was I really talkin to ya last night, or was it just me."

"No Jack that was me. It wasn't some drunken demon or delusional dream. It was me."

"Good. How did the raid go?"

"Good. We got them in lifeboats and set the ship on fire."

"What happened to the captain?"

"He was in a lifeboat."

"Lucky bastard."

"Jack…I'm gonna be here for you for a long time now. The good thing about that curse was that it kept me young. Now I'm close to your age, so it will be easier for me to keep up with you." Bill pause "I'm not leavin anytime soon. I'll be here for you."

"I know…Will you do anything for me?"

"Anything"

"Then I have one request for you."

"Anything Jack"

"Put me after your son."

"In my book you're both equal. You said it yourself Jack, Will's like your younger brother. I can't love one son more than the other."

"William…"

Before Jack could finish Bill got up and headed for the door. "Get some rest captain, there's a ship that needs ya." Then he was gone.

"So much for the pedestal" Jack said to himself.


End file.
